Enigma
by LilacDreamer
Summary: *RE UPLOADED NEW VERSION OF LOST MEMORIES* The philantrific scouts have once again gave up there lives for Earth, 3 of them are sent to a peaceful colony that is about to be war torn..Vote who you want Hotaru, Rei, and Setsuna want to be with
1. Prologue

**Enigma**

****

Prologue

By: ~Pisces Angel~

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story except for the plot! Gundum Wing and Sailor Moon belong to their owners. Oh well.

Authors notes: People this is the renewed revamped TOTALLY new version of my old fanfiction that I took off, I decided to repost it and make it betterJ Well please R&R now on with the story: Also some of the characters will once again be OOC, but its after the war so..btw this is Trowa/Hotaru/Heero triangle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotaru-17

All Gundum Pilots except Trowa-19

Trowa-20

Lady Une-23

Milliardo-24

Relena-19

~Crystal Tokyo-Day of Destruction~

"GO NOW! And save yourselves!" Neo-Queen Serenity shakingly commanded Saturn, Pluto and Mars ushering them towards the portal. 

               "But my Queen! We must protect you! We can't let you die!" Setsuna cried out.

               "There is no choice, I shall use all my energy and life force to defeat her. But I am afraid that she might escape  or be reborn into another place, which is where I am sending you now. You must protect the people there! That is why you need to be there, but do not fret us other scouts shall be reborn and you shall meet us there. Your memories should stay but I must warn you that my memories and the others' will be erased. This world has been destroyed, but at least we can prevent another world from being destroyed." The queen replied sadly looking from her last three remaining scouts then back towards the battlefield where the allies lay dead, and the enemy strutting over them. 

        "Usagi… Mars said sadly. Neo-Queen Serenity then suddenly pushed the three scouts left into the portal, as she turned back to concentrate her energy on her crystal and on the enemy.  As the three scouts fell through the portal, and as the enemy was finally defeated and Neo-Queen Serenity was taking in her last breath, the other worlds saw the most extraordinary meteor shower ever recorded in history. And it was also the second time that all the planets and the moons excluding Saturn, Pluto, and Mars, were aligned together. The only other time that happened was during the destruction of the Silver Millennium. 

AC 195 

               "Finally a break from all that work!" Duo ecstatically exclaimed. Wu-fei sighed trying to ignore Duo's annoying voice. The Gundum pilots or now known as Ex-Gundum Pilots, were now Preventors.  Ever since the Mariemeia (sp?) incident, there has been peace throughout the colonies and now all they had to do was insure that the peace was kept. 

               "Despite all the daily doses of Duo-mania, I am glad that we are living in a time of peace now." Wu-fei grumbled while a clearly angry Duo was silently swearing and vowing revenge on Wu-fei after his statement.  

               "Sadly, this peace might not last. It is heard of that the innocuous colony of L6 has a virulent enemy that is rising and gaining more power each day." Quatre said morosely. 

               "But we aren't too sure of that Quatre, we still have to check up on it." Trowa replied to Quatre's statement.

                "Whatever happens we will be and we are prepared for it. The most important thing is that Relena is safe." Heero growled out. Everyone knew how she was infatuated with Heero, and how he detested her, but had no choice since he was chosen to guard her. There was a long silence afterward until Lady Une's voice broke through the silent ambience.  

               "Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wu-fei report to my office now!" 

               "Aw man! There goes our rest!" Duo grumbled as they headed towards the office.  Once they had entered, they saw Lady Une with a face of seriousness and anxiety. 

               "What's wrong?" Heero bluntly asked. 

               "Those rumors about the L6 colony appear to be true, they are planning a revolt against Earth and the Alliances! We must try our best to keep the peace, but every diplomat we've sent to that colony has never returned. I fear we must prepare for war if it breaks out. We really don't have any choices left, even the spies have been caught and executed there! The security around Relena must also be increased! There is no way we can risk the chance of harming our Queen. Dr. J has already trained a new member that you will be meeting tomorrow night." Lady Une explained as quickly as she can in one breath. 

               "Hold it there Lady, what do you mean new member? Are we not good enough!?" Duo inquired.

               "It isn't that, but we do feel the need that a new member must be added on to your Gundum team, it would prove more wise. Besides the new one is trained by Dr J, so he or she can't be that bad, look how Heero turned out." Lady Une replied.

               "Yeah…look AT how HE turned out." Duo muttered impatiently under his breath. He was quite annoyed at the fact that they were going to go into another war, right when the peace started and the fact that they were going to get a new team member when the original Ex-Gundum Pilots were good enough. Quatre looked pale and sad, while Trowa had a thoughtful look on his face, and Heero and Wu-fei's face remained impassive.

               "By the way Wu-fei, I have found some interesting information. It appears that your long lost sister is alive. And I have also received a message of you going to be meeting her sooner then you thought." Lady Une randomly announced. At that announcement, all the Gundum Pilots looked stunned and Wu-fei looked like he was about to faint. 

               "WHAT SISTER? WHO!? I HAVE A SISTER!?" Wu-fei yelled, practically shook the whole building with his yell.    

TBC?

Well that's all for now hehe.  Well it didn't go that well but hey at least its something. And its way longer the it was before…hehe! Please R&R!

If you have any ideas or comments please e-mail me at crystl_starlite@hotmail.com 


	2. Ch1 Meetings and Such

Enigma 

Ch.1: Meetings and Such

By: Pisces*Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to their respective authors, the only thing I own is the plotJ

AN: Thanks for all your reviews!^^ I really appreciate it…umm I forgot to mention that you all need to vote on who…well basically everyone is going to be with. It is going to be a Heero/Hotaru/Trowa triangle but you have to pick who she is going to end up with!^^ Vote on:

 Heero/Hotaru?

Trowa/Hotaru?

Rei/Wu-fei?

Rei/Duo?

Rei/Quatre?(I'd actually like to see one)

Setsuna/Milliardo?

Setsuna/Treize?

Ages: 

Hotaru-17

Gundum Pilots except Trowa-19

Trowa-20

Lady Une-23

Milliardo-24

Relena-19

Now on with the story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Quatre's Mansion that Night~

            'Sister, what sister! Lady Une is lying to me!' Wu-fei thought a frown forming upon his face as he sat on the couch brooding over the idea of having a sister. Quatre and Duo on the other hand were having a pleasant game of chess, well for Duo anyways because for once he was actually winning. This was due to the fact that Quatre was also contemplating over the whole Wu-fei having a sister and getting a new team member idea. Heero was on his laptop looking up for more information about Wu-fei's sister. Unfortunately for him, even with all his hacking ability, he wasn't able to find any information. He only knew from Lady Une that it was Dr.J who sent her the information about Wu-fei's sister, and at the moment he was still trying to find some. Trowa was comfortably sitting in an armchair appearing as though he were reading a good book. But in reality he was in deep thought. 'Well this is a surprise, Wu-fei having a sister..' before he could finish is thinking, he was reared out of his thoughts by a huge slam on the desk coming from none other then Heero himself. 

            Everyone turned to look at him, he just glared back and muttered something about his stupid computer being frozen right when he was getting information. Frustrated Heero restarted his computer while everyone after a minute of shock, went back to what they were doing. The phone then suddenly rang, Heero answered it, it was Dr.J asking them to come quickly to his lab. After then telling the rest of the pilots they headed towards Dr.J's. 

            "Why would Dr.J call us in the middle of the night?" Duo yawned. 

            "Because he has something important to tell us baka!" Wu-fei retorted.

            "It must have something to do with our new partner, he probably thinks the best time to introduce us to him is during the night, when it is more safe and unnoticeable by the others." Said Quatre answering Duo's question.

            "It might also have something to do with your sister Wu-fei." Trowa added calmly. Wu-fei snorted then growled out, still not accepting the fact that he had a sister, 

            "I do not have a sister Trowa, Lady Une is right I know she is. If I ever did have a sister I would know, besides I agree with Quatre this must have more to do with our new partner." 

            "We're here." Heero quietly stated as the car stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Dr.J's  Lab~

            "Welcome Gundum pilots, I haven't seen you men in a while." Dr. J said welcoming them into the lab. "Wait here, I'll go get your new team member here right away, she does feel quite nervous meeting the five of you."  Dr.J added as he left the room. 

            "She? SHE? SHE!?" Wu-fei hissed enraged, having a sister was bearable for him, but having a woman on their team was not bearable. He could not believe that the best fighters on the planet would have a weak woman working with them. 

            "Well I hope she's a babe" Duo joked around. Everyone turned and glared at him, he just gave them his innocent "what?" look. 

            "This is interesting, a girl on the team, Wu-fei you know Dr.J does not just pick anyone to be on the team, even if it were a man. He must have some superior motive behind this plan, she might very well be your sister." Trowa cleverly implied. 

            "Whoever she is, I am sure she's better then Relena, it's bad enough with her. Eh Heero ol pal?" Duo asked. Heero just "hn"ed.

 'Anyone who doesn't stalk me is  better then Relena' Heero thought to himself. Quatre on the other hand felt that a new member to the team would be better for them, they haven't been training much due to the peace, but now that the peace is getting destroyed, it might be better for them to have a team member who is trained well and has not put that training on hiatus as they have. 

            'It wouldn't matter if our team member was a woman, as long as she's trained and can do her stuff. But hopefully she wouldn't have to end up doing that.' Quatre thought. Before anyone can say another world Dr.J appeared with the new team member. All of them had sort of a startling look on their faces. 

' Is that are new team member? I knew the team member would be a girl, but she seems so weak! I know I'm sounding quite like Wu-fei but its true!' thought Quatre. Wu-fei was thinking,

' How in the world could that GIRL be one of our team members! SHE LOOKS SO WEAK! She is so pale and skinny! If that is my sister, then HOW DID SHE BECOME LIKE THAT!'

Trowa was thinking, ' So that's our new team member, she seems very fragile. She sure looks a bit like Wu-fei. With her chin length dark black hair, and her pale skin that's like ivory. But Wu-fei's skin isn't that pale. Her eyes are violet, I never really seen anyone with violet eyes like hers." 

Duo  on the other hand  was thinking  ' WOAH! She does look good! But she is a bit too frail and pale! Oh well, she is a lot more pretty then Relena! I wonder if she really is Wu-fei's long lost sister!' 

Heero was thinking, " She seems too fragile if she is Wu-fei's sister, I would hope that he takes good care of her. I wonder why Dr.J trained her to be a team member. She  seems too weak. But I guess you can't judge the weak. She could be very powerful and strong even if she doesn't look like it. Dr. J always has a reason for everything. He must know that she has some sort of power. She is petite, and looks as though if one were to punch or kick her, one could break her. Hn.' While the Gundum Boys were thinking about the girl who stood at the door, she was studying them from where she was standing.  
  
  


---Hotaru's POV---

  
            As I stepped into the room, I saw 5 boys around my age. Are these perhaps the Gundum Pilots that Dr. J told me about? They look surprised. I wonder which one is my long lost brother Wu-fei. I can't believe I have to be on this team! Dr. J told me that there is a new war that's going to start. How can he be so sure? 

Dr. J started to speak " Guys, this is your new team member Hotaru Tomoe. She is also your long lost sister Wu-fei. She was adopted by Professor Tomoe after your parents died and you all got separated." The guy with the long brown braided hair with the indigo eyes said in a very cheerful tone

 " Hi there! I'm Duo Maxwell!" The other guy with the cold Prussian eyes and really messy brown hair said his name was Heero Yuy. He must have had a tragic life or something or else his voice wouldn't have been so cold and distant. I wonder what happened to him. 

" I'm Trowa Barton" quietly said the guy with light brown hair and his bangs covering almost half his face. He had forest green eyes, but they had a sort of loneliness to them.

 " My name is Quatre Rabarba (spelling?) Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru." So the guy with the blonde hair was the heir to the Winner family. How did he become a Gundum pilot? 

" And I'm Wu-fei Chang" growled the guy in Chinese style clothing with black hair that had a little ponytail at the end. I sort of cringed at the sight of him. He had to be my brother, Dr J. told me that my brother was a Gundum Pilot and I was going to join his team to protect the Princess. It almost seemed unreal to see my brother again. I don't really even remember him. I wonder how they all became Gundum Pilots. Just as I wonder how I got taken into training with Dr. J. I could hardly remember. 

---Narrator POV---

" My name as you may have heard from Dr. J is Hotaru Tomoe, and I will protect Relena and also be part of the Gundum team now." Said Hotaru as emotionless as Heero's voice.

" There there now, I hope you all get along because sooner or later you will have to! For there is a new rebel army in colony L6 as you have heard. We have to stop them as soon as possible. We don't want another war now do we? Hotaru is here to help you guys with this project." Dr. J announced, and as he rambled on and on more about the rebel organization, a few of the Pilot's were in deep thought not really paying any attention to DrJ.

'I can not BELIEVE she is my sister and I have to work with her' Wu-fei thought frustrated.

'Why I wonder do we need more people to protect Relena?' Trowa pondered. 

'I was afraid of this news of a new rebel army' Quatre miserably thought.

"Lets get going" Heero's icy voice cut through everyone's thoughts and the silent ambience of the room. 

TBC? 

Yay! Done with the second chapter revising! Sorry it took so long and turned out so bad! I also apologize for the OOCness of most of the Pilots-_-' I'll try to stay away from that later, but wu-fei is gonna be a lil mean to Hotaru, so yeah…and I know he was quite OOC, but he's gonna be like dat for quite a while. Don't worry the third chapter will be much better, I promise ! Please vote and R&R. I do not accept flamers but I do accept constructive critcism. I always like to know what I should improve in my writing.  If you have any comments or question you are welcomed to e-mail me at crystl_starlite@hotmail.com

Special Thanks to:

KawaiiSakuraAngel-I updated..SEE!!lol

 Hikari_angel- I hope I didn't let you down! Her entrance wasn't that grand-_-'

Saiyan Warrior Princess-Well I'll just see how the voting turns out then huh? Maybe it will end up Setsuna/Milliardo!J

Kitty-Power

Chosen One

Lilbirdy-Rei will be someone else, someone quite interesting, same with Setsuna.

WindRider-Damia

Moon Gun

Onii Star- Yes I am back!J hopefully it's better? Hehe well when are YOU going to start updating?

Wicked Tenshi- Hopefully this chapter wasn't too rushed.   
  
  



	3. Ch2 Before meeting Relena

Enigma

Ch.2 Before Meeting Relena

By: ~Pisces*Angel~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…as usual…

AN: hehe NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THREE WEEKS! Yeah.. ok on with the story, hope you like it! 

Anyways here are the polls so far: (I'd personally like to try some unique and original couples that aren't often seen, but it's all up to you guys!)

Hotaru/Trowa-1

Rei/Treize-1

Setsuna/Treize-1

Rei/Quatre-4

Hotaru/Heero-5

Rei/Wu-fei-2

Setsuna/Milliardo-5

    
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Quatre's  Mansion the Next Day-

            After the emergency meeting with Dr. J, the ex pilots decided to take Hotaru home with them, at least until she found her own apartment. She would start her work as being a Preventor, like the rest of the pilots, but also as the protector of the Peace Princess. Hotaru was going to meet her today, she wondered exactly how peaceful this Relena was. _'I'm going to test her patience today and play around with her'_ Hotaru amused herself with this thought as she started down the stairs of Quatre's mansion towards the kitchen where the rest of the guys were.

            The delectable smell of pancakes spread through the kitchen as Wu-fei was making them(^^). The others with the exception of Duo was sitting around the table discussing what their next mission might be. Wu-fei was not happy about the situation they were in now, he was still very skeptic about Hotaru being as trained as they were, and it bothered him that such a petite fragile girl could be his sister. He was hoping for a strong self-confident sister, which Hotaru did not seem to be. And the talk of another war was making the situation worse. _'Why is it we never get any peace, I thought after we destroyed the gundum's there would be no more war. Maybe it has to do with-'_ Wu-fei's thoughts were interrupted by a morning greeting from Hotaru. He just rolled his eyes and grunted a "morning" back to her. 

            Hotaru scanned the room as she walked in, she noticed that Duo was missing and she didn't blame him for sleeping in, after all they all had a long night last night. After saying a greeting she was pleased that her brother was the first to reply, even though he did only grunt his greeting. She was also surprised to see him at the stove cooking pancakes. _'I never knew my brother could cook, well talk about a startling revelations about a long lost brother.' _Because she was so deep in thought pondering over her brother's cooking skills (don't ask I don't know why either-_-') she did not hear the greetings from the others as she sat down to join them at the table. 

            "Would someone wake up that braided-baka before we're all late for work again!" Wu-fei yelled frustrated as he started flipping the pancakes. 

            "Calm down, Wu-fei. I'm sure Lady Une would not mind us being late again because she knows how Duo is." Quatre said, trying to soothe Wu-fei's temper, he knew that Wu-fei was feeling very moody since Hotaru was introduced. Duo suddenly bursted into the kitchen apologizing for his lateness then stopping in his tracks as he saw Wu-fei making pancakes. He then started laughing out loud unable to control himself. Apparently this was the very first time Wu-fei had cooked for them, it was usually Quatre or Trowa who did. 

            "Wu-fei ol' pal, what made you decide to cook today!? Are you sure I'm not going to be poisoned by what your cooking?" Duo joked.    

            "I felt like it Maxwell, and there is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Wu-fei yelled in frustration, just what he needed more annoyance. Hotaru giggled at her brother's response but stopped just when Wu-fei turned around fire in his eyes,

            "And do you find something funny about me cooking!?" 

            "No, no" Hotaru quietly replied.

            "Actually Wu-fei, I find your cooking quite delectable, you shouldn't blame Duo, after all you never have cooked for us." Trowa said peacefully though amused at the situation. Heero just sat there in deep thought, who knew what he was thinking. Wu-fei growled and turned back to his pancakes. _'I'll show Duo!' _he thought, and with an evil smile on his face, he turned all his attention to the pancakes and started to plot revenge on what Duo had said.

            A little while later Heero solemnly stated that something was burning. Everyone started to sniff the air, excluding Wu-fei and grew alarmed as the burnt scent was filling the room. 

            "Wu-fei, are you sure those pancakes aren't done yet? I think they are burning!" Quatre asked worried about the food. 

            "Oh no, they are PERFECTLY fine, in fact I made them just for Duo." Wu-fei surreptitiously stated and then started to laugh like a maniac. Everyone including Duo sweatdropped.

            "Is he usually like this?" Hotaru asked in wonderment, she never knew her brother's personality was so capricious.

            "You made special pancakes JUST for me!? THANKS!!!!" Duo happily stated as he had this puppy dog look on his face as Wu-fei came to serve Duo's pancakes but then Duo's face dropped. 

            "You expect me to eat a burnt up pancakes filled with HOLES!?" Duo cried.        

            "That's what you get! And if you want to starve for the morning then don't eat it." Wu-fei replied as he happily seated himself with a plate of nice golden brown pancakes. 

            "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" 

            And so the rest of the morning went on with Duo complaining about having disgustingly burnt pancakes for breakfast. As the gang got out of the car and headed towards the Preventer's headquarters, Trowa told Wu-fei that maybe he should have just given Duo the good pancakes. Wu-fei had to agree, he just made Duo more annoying, he had no idea that his ingenious plan would backfire. Hotaru on the other hand was very amused at the situation, at first she found it hard to believe that her brother could actually joke around. 

~Preventer's Headquarters~

            "We are pleased to have you here Hotaru!" Lady Une joyously stated as she was introduced to Hotaru. 

            " It's a pleasure to be here actually and to protect the Princess who defends peace so ferverently!" Hotaru commented, though her thoughts were the complete opposite of what came out of her mouth. Duo made a face at Hotaru which would have been interpreted as "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!", unfortunately for Duo, Lady Une caught the face and glared at him, he just shrugged back. 

            "Trowa will show you around the building and also he will show you your office, meanwhile I must get going and inform Relena of your arrival. I'm sure she'll be more than thrilled to meet you." Lady Une concluded the meeting as she left. 

            "I can't say I really agree with that" Hotaru muttered under her breath. No one but Heero heard it since he was sitting next to her, and he had to smile at that. 

            "Shall we go now Hotaru?" Trowa asked as he started to get up. Hotaru nodded and followed him out the door, Heero just stared at the two retreating figures. Duo just shook his head.

            "She is a real mystery, how can she possibly be delighted to serve Relena!"

            "Oh Duo, you just don't get it." Quatre smiled as he shook his head. 

            " Get what?" 

            "Nothing, forget what I said."

~Preventer's Hallways~

Meanwhile, Trowa was trying to start a conversation with Hotaru. It surprised him that she was so silent, though he couldn't say much about that since he was silent person himself. 

            "So what do you think of your brother Hotaru? Has he changed at all since the last time you've seen him? I'm sure he must have!" 

            "Well I don't really know what to think. Yes he has changed since the last time I've seen him. But he seems more cold and distant now, and he has a certain disrespect for women I've noticed! He was not like that before, from what I remember at least. I can't really say I'm pleased with the way he turned out but who am I to judge, he most likely has the same feelings towards me too. Except that I still love and care for him while he, on the other hand, doesn't love or care for me anymore." Hotaru replied somberly. Though it might have seem she was impassive or just a little sad on the outside, in reality she was tearing up inside. She could not understand why her brother was treating her as if she were an enemy or someone he disliked. But she did not want to appear a whiner so she just kept all those depressing feelings within her. It was better when she cried alone then in front of others. 

            "I see, well I can't really say I'm too surprised at how he treats women. From what I've seen, he's always been like that except towards Sally. Though he even criticizes Sally sometimes." Trowa replied.

            "So who is this Sally person? Is it someone who my brother likes?" Hotaru asked appearing surprised yet also amused that her brother would actually act less sexist around the woman he liked. Then again, he did not want this Sally to get a bad impression of him either.

            "Oh I'm not too sure about that either, but she is also a part of the Preventers, she is in charge of the medical ward and it seems like Wu-fei and her are close friends. He believes her to be a strong woman, that's mostly why he respects her and doesn't really criticize her I am guessing." Trowa replied now also curious about who Wu-fei admires. Hotaru was beginning to become fonder of Trowa then she was of him before. When she first met him, she thought he was a very distant and silent man. But now that she was actually talking to him she knew that he was not distant, perhaps silent, yet also very laid back. 

            "Well anyways, here are the Preventer's offices and your office is at the very end of this hall to the door on your right. The middle door is Relena's office when she comes the door to the left is Heero's." Trowa stated getting off the subject of Wu-fei and back to what he was really supposed to be doing, showing Hotaru around. Hotaru thanked Trowa for showing her around and then departed towards her office. Trowa stood there a few seconds in deep thought, he then shook his head and headed towards his office with a smile on his face. 

            Later that day towards around noon time an announcement was made over the P.A. that Relena her brother and Lieutenant Noin had arrived and commanded that the Ex-Gundum Pilots and Hotaru go to Relena's office. 

~Relena's Office~

            _'Finally!' _ Hotaru thought, she was waiting for this moment the whole day! She wanted to crack Relena's pacifist exterior so bad. She knew that Relena wasn't all she stood for, but Hotaru wanted to see how much of a hypocrite Relena was. Unfortunately though Milliardo her brother was there, and Hotaru knew that he would be defending Relena the whole time without Relena having to talk back. 

            As Hotaru entered the office she saw a young lady around her age with honey blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She also saw a man standing next to her around 24. He had blonde hair that looked almost white and cold blue eyes. "Hotaru, I would like you to meet Miss Relena Peacecraft and her brother Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft." Said Lady Une. Hotaru nodded and bowed.

 "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'll make sure no harm comes to you Miss Relena." Hotaru said coldly her eyes boring into Relena's  "kind" eyes. Relena was startled to see such cold eyes, and it reminded her much of Heero. But she was also quite upset that the Preventer's chose someone that appeared to be heartless to be her bodyguard. Of course she knew that Heero was not heartless but this Hotaru did seem to be. Even though Hotaru's attitude bothered Relena, making her feel as though Hotaru was superior to her, she kept her head up high and just looked straight back at Hotaru. This time the kindness in her eyes had disappeared. Milliardo was not pleased with Hotaru either, this girl did not seem pleased at all to serve for Relena. He just glared right back at Hotaru. While this was going on Hotaru did not even notice Lieutenant Noin nor the others in the background. The 5 pilots just sat there looking from Hotaru to Relena and her brother. Obviously only Heero and Trowa knew what was going on and they thought it quite comical of Hotaru to play Relena like that. Since they were really the main observers, they had observed Hotaru for quite a while and knew she was not really cold hearted. Duo was gaping at the scene. Did not just a few hours ago Hotaru seemed ecstatic to meet Relena? What was going on? Quatre was also trying to figure out what Hotaru was doing, surely she did not want to start off with a bad impression and anger Milliardo. Wu-fei appeared impassive of the situation and what seemed to be a cough from Noin made everyone snap out of their thoughts and continue with the meeting. 

            "Miss Relena, this is Hotaru…" Lady Une introduced with uneasiness. 

            _'Lets see what your made of Miss. Relena'_ Hotaru thought while smirking at Relena and her brother.

^^ Thanks for all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope you all liked this chapter, eh it was quite boring but the arguments between Hotaru and Relena really start in the next chapter^^ Sorry if I am making Relena seem really bitchy, but that's how she's going to be for a while. And sorry about making Duo appear stupid-_-' yeah I know there was a lot of OOC. I am trying to keep the characters in place but don't worry Duo will be smart in the chapters to come! Well as usual I do not accept flamers cause those are just downright mean but I DO accept constructive criticism. Anyways please R&R 


End file.
